Together Forever, No Matter What
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Monica and Chandler love each other. But will the people around them judge and brake their love? Read to find out! Rating may change...
1. Always

**Okay some things you shall know. Monica and Chandler are seniors in high school, dating. But both families disapprove of the other. So they are in secret. Chandler is rich while Monica is not as rich...average. Monica's friends are Rachel and Phoebe. Chandler's friends are Joey and Kip. Ross and Monica are siblings.**

"If they find out?"

"Never." Chandler told her with no hesitation.

"Would you care if they found out?" She asked

"No." He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment that he had with her

"Do you want them to find out?"

"I don't care. As long as I can still see you."

Monica smiled and slipped her hand in his and squeezed tight. Chandler felt goosebumps run down his body. "Chandler?"

"Yeah?"

"You promise we will be together...forever?"

"Promise." He smiled closing his eyes again and laying back on the blanket with his arm wrapped protectly around Monica.

"If you find someone else? Smarter, prettier...someone more like you?" She asked looking up at the night stars that filled the sky.

Chandler looked down at her in his arms "Mon there will never be anyone else. I love you, more than ever. It's me and you against everyone. I could never lose you." He told her

Monica smiled up at him "I love you too." She kissed him sweetly "I wish we didn't have to hide that we are together, in love." She said

"I know."

"I don't want to go back to school tomorrow. I won't beable to see you, talk to you, touch you."

"Hey.." Chandler looked down at her again "We have a class together. And we can always see each other, every night, here."

Monica just nodded against his chest. She then looked at her watch "We better go." She said standing up.

Chandler stood up after her and picked up the blanket they were sitting on. "I'll walk you." He took her hand and they walked together, as far as they could without being seen.

Once they reached the stop sign they stopped and faced each other. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow. Same time."

She smiled and kissed him before they both went their seperate ways to their house that kept them apart.

The screeching sound of the alarm clock woke Monica. she rolled over and turned it off. Pulling herself up out of bed she went over to her dresser drawer. She opened it and reached in the far back.

Monica pulled out a picture of her and Chandler. They both had their sunglasses on, laughing. She remembered it was a hot summer day...

_Monica feed Chandler another cracker from the basket. "Cheese?" She asked_

_He nodded and leaned his head back. Monica squirted the cheese "Kay..." Monica smiled and continued to pour it in his mouth "Mon..." She lefted it out a little and got some on his face before stopping._

_With a mouth full of cheese he looked back at her "You better run." He said_

_Monica quickly got up. She only got a couple feet away when Chandler caught her and pulled her back down on his lap. Monica laughed and he tickled her sides._

_Once Chandler swallowed all the cheese he got out his camera._

_Monica, who was still laughing, looked towards the camera. _

Monica looked at the photo. Chandler wasn't looking at the camera, he was looking at her with loving eyes.

She smiled. She loved that picture.

Monica heard a knock on her door and quickly put the picture back and shut the drawer "Monica are you awake yet?"

She rolled her eyes annoyed "Yes Ross I'm awake."

Chandler was walking in the school with Kip when Joey came up to them "Seniors baby!" He shouted excitedly.

Chandler and Kip smiled "This is our year." Kip said

They stopped talking when a girl came up to them and kissed Joey on the cheek "I'll see you in there." She smiled walking towards the auditorium where all the Seniors were to report in fifteen minutes.

"Wow, got a girl already Joe?" Chandler said

Joey turned back towards his two friends "Yeah. It won't last long though."

"Why not?"

"She is too clingy. I need my space." He whined

Chandler and Kip laughed and the three of them started towards the auditorium.

Joey looked at them "What? It's not like you guys will ever get a girl." He said

"Hey, we can get a girl." Kip defended

"Okay." Joey rolled his eyes

Chandler wasn't really paying attention to the conversation going on. He was too busy watching Monica at her locker as they passed by.

Monica got her books out of her locker and turned to talk to Rachel. "You ready for this _Senior_ meeting?" Rachel asked.

Monica rolled her eyes "All he is gonna say is that just because it's Senior year we can't blow off classes and rule the school." Monica said annoyed shutting her locker and walking with Rachel to the auditorium where they found Phoebe waiting.

It was loud. Everyone was reconnecting with friends and talking about new gossip that happened over summer.

"Good morning." The principle started and waited until everyone settled down and paid attention. "I want to start off by congradulating you. You finally made it!" He said excited.

Everyone shouted and cheered.

"You are offically the leaders of the school. Now being the leaders I don't expect you to bully anyone and rule the school."

Monica looked over at Rachel.

"I expect you to help the new comers out. Show the freshman around and be like their older siblings. You guys have been here the longest and I expect your behavior to be the best. Being the oldest now you need to show your peers what it is to be a Senior. Representatives from each College will be coming in from time to time to speak with you and see if you are interested in attending."

Monica sighed and leaned closer to Rachel "When is he going to stop talking?" She asked

Rachel shrugged and continued to paint her nails.

Monica felt something land in her lap. She looked at it and hesitated before opening it.

_ Hey Beautiful,_

_When is he going to shut up! I miss you already...If this isn't Monica this note is completely pointless to you so don't bother reading on. If this is Monica it proves that my sucky aim doesn't suck. Can't wait to see you. You look beatiful today. I saw you at your locker earlier. It was really hard not to kiss you, hug you or even say hi. Tonight, in our secret spot? Look for me, nod for yes...or just don't even look for no..._

_ You know who this is._

Monica smiled once she finished reading the letter. She turned around and scanned the crowd for the one person she really did care about in this school. When she found him she nodded and smiled.

Chandler smiled.

Monica blew him a kiss.

Chandler pretended to catch it an put it in his pocket.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

Chandler did the same which caused Monica to smiled.

"Hey Mon what are you doing?" Monica looked over at Phoebe.

"Nothing." She said turning back around in her seat.

Phoebe just shrugged and continued to listen to what the principle was saying.

"As graduation nears it will get easier. But that doesn't mean the year is over, you have to work hard all the way to the end. Then there is college..."

After the Senior class meeting, students were to report to their first period.

Monica had Finite Math which she did not have with Chandler. But she did have it with Rachel and Joey.

She picked a seat right next to Rachel and watched as her formal classmates filed in.

"Goodmorning class." The teacher before them began when the bell rang. "I am your teacher Mr. Brooks."

Rachel couldn't help but notice how cute he looked.

The day went on very slowly, not to Monica's liking. She looked at her sechdule and saw that the last period of the day was English IIII. She had that class with Chandler.

She walked in the class with Phoebe beside her. She saw Chandler at a desk talking to Kip and Joey. She looked by the window in the back of the class where Ross and Rachel sat talking to Ross's new girlfriend Charlie.

Phoebe and Monica went and sat next to them.

Chandler waited for Monica to walk in. When she finally did he smiled. She looked so beautiful to him. He couldn't believe no one could see that. He was so lucky to even have her.

As the period ended Monica walked off with Rachel and Phoebe. Right before she walked out the door someone bumped into her causing her to knock over her books.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy." Chandler smiled and bent down helping Monica.

Everyone else already cleared out and was heading for home leaving them two and the teacher.

Monica smiled "God, watch where you're going." She joked

Chandler stopped and looked at her, hurt by her words.

Monica saw this and her smiled dropped.

Chandler couldn't help but start to laugh.

Monica smiled and stood up "Thanks for helping me." She said

"Not a problem, ma'am." He looked behind her at the teacher sitting at her desk. Nothing.

Monica started walking away. Chandler walked out and watched her go.

It's going to be really hard to hide their relationship from everyone at school. But he had no choice. No one will except them. They will laugh and judge; the popular guy who knew everyone and had a ton of friends with the geeky girl that always kept her head down and didn't talk to anyone besides her two friends.

But if people would look past that and get to know her you will see the funny, kind and beautiful girl behind all that with the caring, smart guy.

Their parents wouldn't let them see each other if they found out. They were enemys, stuff that happened in the past before they were even born. But none of that stopped their love.

**AN: Love it hate it? Let me know and review. It's almost like a Romeo and Juliet thing between the two families, if anyone has ever read that book...really boring story if you ask me. But well known :)**


	2. Believe

**These chapters may or may not go with the theme of the chapter. I just thought it would be cool to spell out something along the way...i'm creative like that so don't judge me :) Once the story ends it will say something! I'm excited, it's going to be fun!**

Chandler waited in the park for Monica to arrive. It was just after two and it was a beautiful night.

Monica quietly got out of bed, (already dressed), she made her way down the stairs and out the door. Once she shut the front door behind her she hurried down the block and around a couple corners to the park.

Chandler saw Monica walking his way. He got up off the blanket he laid out and went to her. He gave her a sweet kiss "Sorry I'm late. My dad stayed up longer than I thought." She said a little out of breath from running.

"Don't worry about it. You're worth the wait." He smiled and kissed her once more then went back over to the blanket where he sat with Monica in between his legs resting her head on his chest.

They were talking for awhile until Chandler felt a rain drop "Here, let me walk you before it starts to rain harder." Chandler said standing up and helping Monica up next.

They walked together to their spot where they depart and go their separate ways by the stop sign. Monica leaned in and kissed Chandler. She then leaned in and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him close.

Chandler kissed her head. It started to rain harder. "You should get going. I don't want you to catch a cold." Chandler said braking away.

Monica pulled away, kissing him one last time "I love you."

"I love you more." He said whipping a rain drop off her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Monica nodded "Goodnight."

"Night."

Once they got home they were both soaking wet.

Monica's alarm clock went off at six. She slammed it down and pulled herself out of bed. She went over to her dresser drawer and pulled out an outfit for school.

Third period came around and Monica was in Physics. She didn't understand anything the teacher was saying and it was only the first week in. Monica looked out the window at the rain that constantly fell. She closed her eyes and listened to the drops hit the window. If she listened hard enough she could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance.

"Monica." The sound of Mr. Johnson's voice brought Monica back to reality.

"Yes?"

"Were you sleeping?" He asked

"No, no. I was just thinking how to...connect a circuit breaker..." She tried to cover up.

He nodded "Okay."

Monica went back to her worksheet that she was handed at the beginning of class.

Chandler watched as the teacher was writing more pointless information on the board. He looked around him. Everyone was writing down the notes but him. He was too distracted, too busy thinking about Monica. With it raining all week they weren't able to see each other.

Chandler flipped through his notebook and looked at all the things Monica wrote.

_Flashback_

_Chandler woke up from a noise coming from outside. He pulled the covers back and went over to the window. Chandler smiled when he saw Monica down in the grass looking up at him. "Hey sleepyhead." She smiled "God, I thought I would wake the whole town just trying to get you up."_

_Chandler smiled "Sorry I thought when the sun goes down you go down. But obviously I was wrong."_

_"Shut up and hold the ladder." She said starting to climb up to his window._

_Once she reached the top Chandler helped her in._

_Monica kissed him lovingly before going over and sitting on the bed._

_Chandler went to lock his door so no one would walk in on them before going over to his bed and sitting down next to her._

_Monica opened up her purse._

_"What's that?" Chandler asked as he saw Monica pull out two notebooks._

_"Well sense school is coming up, and we wont be able to talk or see each other during. I thought it would be cool if we each doodled in each others before school started so we could still kinda speak or remember the fun times we had together this summer." She explained "So you get my pink one and I get your blue one." She smiled thinking of how fun this would be._

_Chandler smiled "I love you."_

_Monica looked up from the notebook "I love you too." They leaned in and shared another kiss before writing in each others books. _

The bell rang and Chandler gathered his things. Relieved he had lunch next.

Last period came around and the whole class was reading Romeo and Juliet.

Chandler didn't understand the book. They were speaking gibberish to him. It wasn't his language. "What the hell does 'My bounty is as boundless as the sea.' mean?" Chandler didn't realize he said that out loud until Mrs. Nagle spoke up.

"It means that Juliet's love for Romeo is endless, just like the sea." She told him.

"Now why couldn't they just say that." He mumbled but loud enough for half the class to hear.

Monica couldn't help but smile. He was so cute.

A group of girls were giggling. Monica could hear them talking. "He is really hot. Do you know if he has a girlfriend?" One asked

"I don't think so. You should ask him out Mary Jay." Another said

"You think?" Mary Jay said

They nodded

"Okay." She said

After class Monica saw Mary Jay walk up to Chandler

She was starting to feel jealous, and all she did was walk up to him.

Chandler saw a girl come up to him "Hey." He smiled

"Hey Chandler." She paused thinking of what to say next. "Do you wanna go out sometime?" She asked

Chandler didn't answer right away. He looked across the room where Monica stood watching them.

Monica quickly looked away, grabbed her stuff and rushing out the door.

Chandler watched as Monica ran out of the room. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"Why not?" She asked

"I'm going to be sick that day." He said and left

Chandler looked down the hall, but Monica was already gone.

Monica ran in the house "Where's your brother?" Her dad asked from the couch.

She ran straight up to her room and locked the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack asked but got no anwser "Ignoring me like that ain't gonna do you any good." He yelled after her.

Monica lied on her bed and let the tears fall. "Why does love have to be so hard?" She said quietly to herself.

Monica heard a knock on her door "I'm doing my homework." She lied, wiping her tears away. She hated her dad, ever sense that night when he started drinking.

"You unlock this door right now! And get downstairs!" Jack yelled causing Monica to jump.

She knew she couldn't open the door, he would hit her again, or even worse.

Monica quickly got up and grabbed her desk chair and placed it under the door handle. His banging became louder and more rapidly.

Monica quickly grabbed her book bag and climbed out the window and down the side. She ran as fast as she could to Rachel's house. Hoping she was home. At least until it was late and she could come back home without being seen.

"Open this God damn door!" Jack yelled

Ross came home after school after dropping off Charlie. He went inside and heard his dad. Walking upstairs he noticed a half empty vodka bottle in his dads hand and slowly walked up to him. "Dad..."

Jack stopped and looked towards his son and smiled "Why hello Ross." He tried to hide the bottle behind his back.

Ross saw this but decided to ignore it. "Dad please stop banging on Monica's door. The neighbors will hear." Ross said

"The neighbors will hear?" He slurred "I just wanted to say hi." He said innocently.

Ross nodded not wanting to anger him more. But he did know Monica and he knew this wasn't the first time something like this has happened. Monica wasn't in her room. He saw her running down the road straight for Rachel's house.


	3. True

Chandler lied awake thinking about Monica. He needed to talk to her about what happened earlier today.

He looked over at the clock on his bedside table 1:34 a.m.

Chandler got out of bed and left the house heading straight for Monica's.

Monica walked back in her house an hour later with cautious hoping her dad was already asleep.

"Where have you been?" Jack asked turning on the light and shining it in Monica's eyes.

Monica shielded her eyes. She heard him get up off the chair and walking over to her.

"I told you ignoring me would get you into trouble. Then going upstairs and not opening the door." He slapped her across the face. So hard it caused Monica to fall to the floor.

Monica knew coming back was a mistake. Being at Rachel's for so long her mom told her it was time to go. Monica couldn't say anything and why she was over in the first place so she agreed. But being so late she offered to drive her home, she watched as Monica walked inside her house making sure the door was unlocked and she was able to get in.

She couldn't turn back. She had to go in.

Monica held onto her cheek hoping the pain would go away.

"Get up!" Jack yelled over her body.

Monica tried to pull herself back up until he kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall back down.

"Next time you won't ignore me." He said and went upstairs.

Monica lied there for about fifteen minutes until she had enough strength to walk upstairs to her room.

She noticed her door broke in half lying on her floor. She stepped over it and went over to her bed pulling out a first-aid kit she had under her bed that Ross got for her. Knowing the relationship his dad had with Monica Ross got her the kit just in case.

She got the ice pact out and smashed it together so it would get cold faster and put it on her cheek. That being the noticeable part she wanted it to go away quicker.

Chandler climbed up the ladder outside of Monica's window and knocked on it softly.

Monica heard someone knock. She knew it was Chandler. Monica didn't want him to see her like this. "Chandler please leave." She said softly that no one heard, but loud enough that he heard.

"Mon I need to talk to you." He said

"Chandler I don't want to talk right now. Please leave." Monica hated telling him to leave. Expectually sense they never saw each other all that much.

"Monica I love you. Please let me in." Chandler pleaded.

Monica sighed knowing he wasn't going to leave. She went over to the window. "I'll meet you outside." She said. With her door being gone she didn't want anyone to walk in on them.

Right before she left Chandler stopped her. "It's raining. Monica what's going on, why can't I come in?" He asked softly.

Monica took a deep breath but stopped when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced closing her eyes and bending over slightly.

Chandler leaned toward Monica, touching her arm "Oh My God. W-What was that, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine...just cramps." She answered a little too quickly not wanting to worry him.

Chandler knew it wasn't cramps. He remembered last month something like this happened...

_Monica went to the park and saw Chandler waiting. She quickly dried her eyes and walked up to him._

_Chandler kissed Monica as she neared him._

_The kiss deepened and he touched her cheek._

_Monica winced and pulled back. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Chandler asked_

_"No, sorry I was just surprised. Sorry..." Monica leaned in and kissed him again._

_Chandler rubbed his thumb over her cheek._

_"Ow!" Monica pulled back quickly._

_Chandler looked at her "Monica are you okay?" Chandler asked again_

_"I ran into the wall. And I just have a bruise. That's all." Monica told him._

_Chandler nodded. He couldn't really see if it was true or not because it was so dark out. _

"Monica is he hitting you?" Chandler asked firmly but worried after a moment of silence.

Monica's eyes started to water "Chandler I really need to get some sleep." Monica didn't want him knowing the truth. Not wanting him to get involved.

"Monica...did he hit you?" Chandler repeated not wanting to leave without a full answer.

"Chandler please don't make a big deal out of this." She said softly.

Anger built up inside of Chandler. He was stupid to bypass it last time, he wasn't going to do it again. "Met me outside." He said making his way down the ladder.

Chandler waited outside for Monica.

Once Monica walked outside Chandler went straight to her and hugged her. He pulled away when he felt Monica back up. Chandler looked at her face and saw it already swelling. He ran his hands over her shoulders. "How did this happen?" He asked

She didn't say anything. She looked away.

"I have to know, Monica, he is hurting you." His voice raised with anger.

"This isn't the first time something like this has happened." She almost yelled back.

Chandler's face went from mad and worried to sad and frightened. He grabbed her hand and walked her to his house.

Chandler got her ice and a cloth for her cheek.

They were talking in his room. "I have something for you." He smiled and pulled out a bag.

Monica took it from him, she opened it and gasped "Chandler..." She was amazed at how beautiful it was. It was a promise ring with the date they started dating and flowers and hearts engraved in it. "Sweetie, we said we weren't going to get each other gifts."

With Chandler rich he could afford things like this. Monica couldn't and she would feel bad.

"I couldn't resist. And..." He pulled out another box. "I got a matching one. Just without so many flowers and hearts." He smiled

Monica laughed and leaned in to kiss him "I love it. Thank you." She smiled putting it on her finger.

Chandler woke up the next morning at the smell of honey suckle shampoo. He looked down in his arms and noticed Monica lying there. They must have fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead. That mark on her cheek was really noticeable now.

Her shirt was slightly up. Chandler could see marking of black and blue. He pulled it up slightly and gasped. Her whole stomach was bruised and red. There were a couple cuts and dry blood.

He didn't know things were this bad.

Monica woke up when she felt someone touching her. She noticed Chandler than the clock behind him "Oh My God! We fell asleep, I have to go." She said quickly untangling herself from his embrace. Monica gave him a quick kiss "I love you." She said before climbing down the latter and hurrying to her house before her dad woke up and found out she was gone.

Chandler needed to get her out of there, and fast.

**What do you think? Please review if you want to know what happens next! :)**


	4. Love

"Okay class get out your books." Everyone did. "Let's discuss what you read."

She looked around the room. Monica prayed she wouldn't pick on her.

"Monica." She sighed "Define love for us."

"How would she know. She's never been loved." Kip laughed with a few other kids..

"Kip!" The teacher scolded. She looked back at Monica "Go on." She waited

"Well, love is different for everyone. Weather you're dating, married, or having an affair...but for me, your first love is the most valuable the one you want to cherish most. Love is when all you want to do is be with that person and never let go. And when you do let go, all you want to do is cry because love is when your other half has your heart, and when your heart is gone..." Monica looked across the room at Chandler "It's hard to breath, hard to think...it's hard to live." She finished quietly.

Realizing what she just said caused Monica to blush and look around. Everyone was starring at her.

The class was silent. They were all shocked and amazed at what was just said.

"That was very nice Monica. Couldn't have said it better myself. Beautiful." The teacher said.

Kip laughed once again "Now where did you read that at? One of your books you always have your head in?" Chandler looked at Kip. He wanted to so badly get up and punch him telling him that if he said one more word about his girlfriend he swear he'd kill him.

"Kip! One more word and you're out of my classroom. Am I understood?" Mrs. Nagle said

"Yes ma'ma." He said still laughing.

Monica felt tears springing to her eyes from his harsh words. She knew this year would be the same as the others, it always was. All the kids picking on her. That's why she lost all the weight, so they would stop. But they didn't. At least now she had Chandler.

He wish he could walk her home every day. He wish he could comfort her every night. He wish they could hold hands in the hall without anybody caring that they were together.

Monica was eating dinner with her brother and dad that night.

"So dad, there is this party Friday night. I want to take Charlie, is that okay?" Ross asked

"Sure son." Jack looked to Monica "Maybe you should go Monica. You could meet some boys. Date." He said

"I don't want to date." She said not looking up. It wasn't that she didn't want to date. Of course she did, she wanted Chandler. She just didn't want to date anyone her dad would want.

"Why not? Because you can't get a boyfriend? Are you afraid no one would want you?" Jack asked

Monica looked up "I _can_ get a boyfriend." She said offended.

"Like who Monica?" Ross asked

She looked at her brother "Off the top of my head...Chip, Chandler, Joey." She said

"Joey? You want to date Joey?" Ross laughed

Neither noticed the glare from their father "Chandler Bing? You stay away from that boy. He's trouble."

Monica felt hurt. "Why can't I date someone like Chandler?"

"Because he is a rich, snobby, scum. His parents are divorced and he thinks he is all that. Doesn't know the meaning of respect."

"He is none of those things. If you would take the time to get to know him..."

"Get to know him?" Jack cut her off "How would you know he isn't like that?" Jack asked

Monica stood up. "Because I see him in school. He doesn't walk around and throw money in every ones face. He doesn't take everything for granted. He cares about life." Monica stormed out of kitchen and up to her room.

"Where are you going? Come finish your dinner." He said but got no response.

Later that night Chandler went to her house and found her lying in bed sleeping. Her window was opened so he let himself in. He quietly lied down beside her.

Monica felt Chandler by her side. She left the window slightly opened for him in case she did fall asleep. She rolled over, facing him and cuddled close.

Chandler loved the way Monica slept. She was so beautiful to him. He kissed her forehead "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

Monica sighed "Chandler nothing changed. And it never will."

"It hurts me to hear them talk about you like that. It took everything I had to not get up and punch him." Monica looked up at him.

"Really? You felt that bad?" She asked

"Yeah, I love you and when you hurt, my heart hurts. Because you are my heart." He smiled

Monica smiled "That's really sweet." She said lying back down on his chest.

"Was it true what you said before? In class, about love?" He asked her.

Monica nodded "Yeah, it was true. I meant every word." It was silent for a while until Monica spoke again "How would you defend love?" She asked

Chandler looked down at her lying in his arms "Monica."

"Yeah?"

Chandler smiled "No." He said "That's how I would defend love...Monica." She looked up at him "Because you are love. You're everything love would be described. If someone named off words that describe love. Caring, devoted, funny, pretty..." He brushed back her hair "...Gorgeous, smart, loyal, unique, forever...they could just go on and on. But I know one word that would some it up. And that's, Monica." He smiled

"...Wow" She said softly

Christmas break came up and so did Chandler's birthday. Monica had something special planned for him. They were going away for the weekend together.

Monica told her dad that she was going on a Field Trip with her class. Ross knew that wasn't true so she had to pay him forty dollars to stay quiet and told him she just needed some time alone and didn't want to be with her dad right now. He understood.

Chandler told his parents that he was going on a skiing trip with Joey and Kip. Half of that was true. He was going on a skiing trip, but with Monica.

They are in the car driving to Vermont.

"Are you excited?" Monica asked

Chandler glanced over at her "Very." He smiled before looking back at the road in front of him. He held her hand in his as he drove. "We have a cabin all to our self's And we don't have to hide our relationship from anyone." He looked at her. He could see the concentration on her face. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She looked over at him from playing with her ring on her finger that Chandler got her "I was just thinking." She said softly and looked back out the window.

Chandler brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently "Please tell me what's bothering you."

She continued to look out the window "My dad hates you. And I can't..." She shook her head about to cry.

"Hey..." Chandler pulled over to the side and turned his hazards on, putting the car in park. "Look at me." He moved her chin to him "Everything's going to be okay."

"What if it's not? What if he finds out and he won't let me see you again? He could hurt me..." She started to cry "He could hurt you." She choked up "I don't want to lose you too."

Chandler leaned over and hugged her "You could never lose me." He kissed her hair "Never." He pulled back and looked in her eyes "We will finish high school together then just the two of us, we will leave this town..." He wiped away her tears with his thumb "Together we will live together away from everyone. Where no one will find us. Okay?"

She nodded "Thanks."

They arrived at the cabin and unpacked all their stuff before leaving and checking out the town and ski resorts.

**Please review! And tell me if you want me to continue! *Coming up...does Chandler and Monica have fun or does something happen? Will their parents find out where they really are and who they're with?...Coming up***


	5. Exist

**So I watched Fever Pitch today...only about an hour of it though because Friends was on :) And it is actually a pretty good movie...that was really random but I am bored. I'm _so_ bored and weird that I will also tell you that I bit my tongue over ten times today (I lost count after ten) And now my tongue is num...Is it possible to have too big of a tongue? Weird question, don't bother answering, for all I know you guys are already reading and I'm talking to myself :)**

When they got back Monica and Chandler decided to go skiing.

They got dressed then Chandler drove them to the easy, beginner hill that was a while down the road.

Once they got there Chandler got Monica skies while he got a snow board.

They were sitting at the top of the mountain. Monica has never done this before so she doesn't know what to do. Chandler has a few times before so he has some knowledge on the subject.

"Okay just buckle your feet in and grab the sticks..." Chandler instructed her.

Monica did so then tried to stand up. Chandler quickly caught her before she fell back down in the snow.

"Maybe I should watch you and sit this one out." Monica said gripping onto Chandler's coat.

"No, this is my birthday and I want to spend every minute with my girlfriend." He said "Alright...you good?" Chandler asked her slowly letting go.

"Yeah I think." Monica said regaining her balance.

"Okay..." Chandler let go of her "Now just slowly move forward. Rocking side to side." Monica started but soon fell over onto Chandler.

Chandler fell into the snow bank with Monica on top of him. Both laughing.

He rolled over so now he was on top. Chandler leaned down and kissed her. Braking away he asked "You wanna head back?..."

Monica nodded and Chandler helped her to her feet.

They barely got through the door when they started kissing each other.

They headed to the bedroom where they started bumping into things while kissing. Chandler slowly slid his hand up Monica's shirt when she stopped him breathing heavily. "This is our first time...my first time." She told him a little embarrassed.

Chandler brushed his hand softly against her cheek "Do you still want to?"

Monica smiled. She didn't answer, she just brushed her lips against his and pulling him on top of her.

Kip and Joey went over to Chandler's house to see if he wanted to hang out for his birthday.

Nora went to answer the door. "What are you guys don't here? Did you forget something?" She asked

They chuckled "Forget something? No, we were just wondering if Chandler wanted to hang out."

Nora was confused "Chandler told me you guys were going on a skiing trip this week."

Joey and Kip looked at each other "We _should_ go on a skiing trip." Joey said "Dude that would be so much fun."

Kip turn to Nora "So is he here?" He asked stepping closer.

"No, he left in the morning." She explained "What's going on? Is this some sort of joke?" She asked not thinking it was funny.

"What?" Joey asked not understanding

"Where is my son and who is he with?"

Monica lied in Chandler's embrace after having sex "That was amazing." She said

Chandler smiled and brought her closer "Yes you are." He kissed her forehead. "Hey you remember that one time when we saw those kids swimming in the lake?"

Monica nodded remembering...

_"Let's go." Chandler said watching the kids playing_.

_Monica watched "You go. I'll just watch." She said_

_Chandler looked over at her "Come on Mon, it's like 100 degrees out here. Let's go." Chandler said standing up reaching out for Monica._

_"I can't. If I go home wet my dad is going to wonder what I was doing that got me wet, and plus I have to meet with Rachel in just a couple hours." She said not getting up._

_Chandler knelt down in front of her "My parents are gone. You can dry off at my place." He told her._

_"No..."_

_"Yes..." Chandler reached for her and picked her up. Walking straight for the water._

_"Chandler!..." Monica's eyes got wide once she figured out he was not just playing around. He was going to throw her in._

_"We're going in." Chandler smiled_

_Chandler jumped in with Monica still in his arms. He could feel her gripping onto her shirt. "Here we go!"_

_SPLASH!_

_Chandler resurfaced without Monica. He looked around and didn't see her anywhere. Searching through the water he called for her "Monica! Monica!"_

_Monica resurfaced and snuck up on Chandler from behind._

_She quickly jumped on his back causing them to go under again._

_They came up and Monica was laughing. Chandler brushed the water off his face and combed his hair back. He looked at Monica and smiled._

_Chandler threw himself at her. Monica screamed and smiled as Chandler wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her all over. _

They got dressed and walked down to the spa hand in hand where they were going in the hot tub when Chandler's cell rang. He looked at it. "Great..."

Monica looked over at him "What?" She asked

"It's my mom." Chandler hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know, but if she is calling it can't be good." He said

Nora looked at her phone "He didn't answer." He told Joey and Kip that were standing in front of her. "What if he is lost. Or hurt..." Nora started worrying.

"Well do you know what ski resort he is staying at?" Kip asked

Nora thought about it "No, but I do know that it's in Vermont..."

"That's a start." Joey said

A while later they were checking out all the ski resorts in Vermont. "There's about seven different ones..." Joey told them

"We can't be sure which one he is at. We should check all of them." Kip said

They nodded

Jack was stumbling upstairs to Monica's room with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He pushed the door open, only to be falling forward. He looked at the door frame with no door and saw the door leaning up against the wall. "She's going to be in trouble from that when she get's back..." He muttered taking another drink.

Jack made his way over to Monica's dresser and looked at the pictures that sat on her desk top. It was a picture of her, Rachel and Phoebe. And another of her and Ross. The final one was of just her mom who she never grew up knowing. She learned that her name was Judy and died when she had her. She learned all that from Ross, her dad never mentioned her.

He put the pictures down ruffly and moved to her dresser. He opened up the dresser drawer pulling out everything that was neatly folded in it's place. He saw that there was something in the very back of the drawer. He grabbed it. And what he saw he was not happy about it one bit.

Chandler and Monica went skiing for a while then decided to go to the market to warm up and grab something to eat.

"Are you having fun?" Monica asked eating her salad.

Chandler smiled "Best birthday ever." He said taking a bite of his hamburger.

"I'm glad." She smiled "And I have your present back at the cabin." She explained

"You didn't have to give me anything. I have you, that's good enough." He smiled leaning over to kiss her.

"You're too sweet." She said braking away "But I wanted to."

Chandler smiled "You wanna head back after we eat?" He asked

Monica nodded "Sounds good." She said taking another bite.

******Just so you know, I know absolutely nothing about skiing and even if there is ski resorts in Vermont. Putting that aside, w**hat do you think? Review please, there is more to come! Find out what happens to Nora, Kip and Joey, and what does Jack find that pushes him over the edge?


	6. Under

**Thanks for all the great reviews!**

They returned back to their small cabin an hour later. "Okay stay here and I'll go get your present." Monica told Chandler than ran to their room.

Chandler sat on the couch waiting for Monica. He's phone rang again, he looked at it. It was his mom again. He sighed and answered it "Hello?"

"Oh, thank God!" Nora smiled "We have been worried sick about you. Where are you?"

"Ma I told you, Vermont, with Kip and Joey." He explained

Nora's expression changed when Chandler lied again "How can Kip and Joey be with you when they are with me?" Chandler fell silent worried about what she may know, or even worse, what she is planning. "What ski resort are you at?"

Chandler swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Who are you with?" She asked "You tell me now or I'm coming up and finding out for myself." She said.

Nora was already in the car heading towards him. They stopped at one resort so far and he wasn't there.

"I'm with my girlfriend..." He said slowly and quietly.

She gasped "You have a girlfriend?" She asked excited. Joey and Kip gave a weird look, not believing what they just heard. "Sweetie why didn't you tell me? I'll leave you two alone. But I'm gonna wanna meet her soon."

Chandler just nodded knowing full well that she couldn't see him. He then hung up.

Monica walked back in the room with a wrapped bag. "Who was that?"

"My mom." Chandler told her.

"What did she say?"

"She knows that I'm not up here with Kip and Joey..."

Monica sat down next to him "Well what did you tell her?"

He sighed "She cornered me...I told her I was up here with my girlfriend."

Monica's eyes got wide.

"It was either tell her who I'm with or where exactly I was. If I told her where I was she would come here and find out I was with you." Chandler looked at Monica "I'm sorry."

She shook her head "Don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for. At least you didn't say who you were with." Monica gave him a small smile "You want to open your present now?" She asked handing it to him.

Chandler smiled while opening it. "Wow..." He was speechless "I seen this movie, I almost got this movie. I can't believe you did this." He leaned over and kissed her.

"I had to." She said once the kiss broke "I saw it and I thought of you."

_Monica walked through the store and saw a stack of movies sitting in the corner. She walked over there deciding to take a look, she had no where to be. Better than going home._

_Ten minutes and 28 movies later, she saw this one that caught her eye. Never seeing it before Monica turned it over and looked at the back. She read..._

_"In 1986, the economy of the US collapses. Unemployment and crime rates skyrocket, and the sharp increase of convicted criminals leads to privatized prisons for profit. The warden of Terminal Island Penitentiary, Hennessey, earns profits from the pay-per-view broadcast of a modern gladiator game called "Death Race", using the prisoners as players. The racers, along with their navigators, drive a 3-part race over 3 days on a closed track at Terminal Island. On the track are various pressure plates: swords activate the racers offensive weapons, shields activate defensive weapons such as oil, smoke, and napalm, and skulls ("Death Heads") activate deadly metal traps which rise up from the track. The reward for the drivers is that any racer who wins 5 races will be granted freedom by Warden Hennessey."_

_Monica looked at it again "Death Race?" She nodded thinking that would be a good movie for Chandler on his birthday that was coming up. _

"I know how much you love that movie Die Hard. So I thought you might like this one." Monica smiled

"I do, thank you. And I love you too." He kissed her once more "You want to watch it?"

"Sure." Monica said

Chandler got up and put it in.

Ross went upstairs to his room. He walked past Monica's room and glanced in there. Stopping when he saw it trashed and his dad passed out on the floor. He carefully stepped in not believing what he was witnessing. He looked over at his dad and what was lying beside him. A torn up picture of Monica and what looked like Chandler Bing.

Ross went over to his dad and saw that he would be there a while. He grabbed the picture and left. Ross pulled out his phone and called Rachel and Phoebe to meet him at the school in twenty minutes.

When they were all at the school Ross started. "Did you guys know that Monica is dating someone?"

"What?" Phoebe asked "Who?"

Rachel chuckled "No one. Monica has never dated anyone. Plus, that girl is terrible at secrets. If she was dating I would already know."

"Yeah, well I guess she is pretty good at keeping this secret..." Ross pulled out the picture that he taped back together and showed them.

They gasped "No!..."

"Aren't you guys rivals?" Rachel asked

Ross nodded "Who do you think tore it up? I guess my dad found it."

Phoebe looked up at Ross "This can't be good..."

Rachel looked closely at the picture "They look so cute together." She smiled

Ross looked at it "Yeah they do. I never seen my sister so happy before."

"Are we the only ones that know?" Phoebe asked

Ross nodded "I think so, and I think we should keep it that way." They nodded in agreement.

Monica and Chandler were cuddled up on the couch watching people shoot other people and cars exploding.

"She is a bitch." Monica whispered

Chandler laughed "Yeah she is. I hope she dies."

"She will, all the bad guys in movies end up dying at the end."

Chandler nodded "You got that right."

Monica giggled and cuddled closer to Chandler, feeling a chill from the cold air.

Chandler moved closer and pulled the covers back up.

**AN: Soo? Tell me what you think! And the movie that Monica got Chandler is a real movie for those who did not know. The description of the movie is the actual description of the movie...I've seen if a few times, really good :)**


	7. Pressure

Jack came to and didn't recognize where he was. He sat up and looked around "What a dump." He muttered getting up slowly and leaving the room as is.

Going downstairs he saw Ross sitting on the couch with Phoebe and Rachel sitting in the chair beside them. They were all talking and looking at something he couldn't make out.

They stopped talking when they heard him come down. Jack looked at them suspiciously. Ross tried to cover up the picture in his hands. Jack saw this and snatched it from him.

His eyes got wide, remembering the events from a few hours prior. He tore it up; but this time he tore it up more than once. Jack looked at everyone then went in the kitchen where he threw away the pieces. He came back out seconds later. He looked at Ross "Did you know about this?" He asked sternly.

Ross shook his head and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat "No." He said quietly.

Jack glared at him "Is she really on a field trip?" He asked

Ross hesitated before shrugging "I'm not sure." He lied knowing what his dad would do if he found out the truth.

Jack didn't say another word. He left, going down a few blocks to a house he never thought he would see again.

Ross turned to Rachel and Phoebe, who were still starring at the space his dad was occupying for a few seconds before leaving. They looked frightened from his dad's angry that blew out. They never seen that side of him before.

"Is he always like that?" Rachel asked

Ross nodded slowly "Not normally to me. Mostly to Monica." Rachel stayed silent, she couldn't believed that her friend never told her this before. "He's done a lot worse..." He paused "We should really get to Monica." He said

Monica and Chandler laughed as they watched a couple kids trying to run around in their puffy snow suits that their parents made them wear.

"Did your parents ever make you wear puffy snow suits?" Monica asked

Chandler's laughing stopped suddenly as he looked at Monica. He pretended that he didn't hear her and didn't answer.

Monica laughed even harder "Oh my God!" She cried out in laughter.

Chandler watched her and couldn't help but smile as her dimples showed and her eyes sparkled with joy. He loved hearing her laugh. "Like you have never worn them before either."

Monica shook her head "Can't say that I have." She smiled at her boyfriend "Just when I thought you couldn't get cuter...I find out you wore one of those." She smiled

Monica's phone rang and she answered it "Hello?" She said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Monica, it's Ross..." He said into the phone. Rachel and Phoebe were in his kitchen with him listening to what was being said. "Listen...we know."

Monica was confused "Know what?"

"About you and...and Chandler Bing."

Monica's heart stopped.

Ross didn't hear her so he tried to continue "I'm not mad. I'm not judging. I just called you because..." He paused looking at Phoebe and Rachel "Dad found out." He said quietly.

Monica looked at Chandler next to her.

"I'm not sure where he went, but I'm guessing what he has planned isn't good. I just wanted to let you know."

"How did you find out?" Monica managed to say

Ross looked at the picture they fetched out of the garbage "We found a picture of you with him..."

"Where did you get the picture?"

"I don't know, I walked in your room and found it by dad..."

"Dad was in my room?" She said cutting him off. Monica was getting even more worried "Did he..."

"He went through your stuff Mon." Ross said apologetically

Monica couldn't believe it. Their secret was out. And not just to Ross, but to the one person that could ruin her life.

Jack walked up to the Bing household and knocked on their door.

A few minutes later a young boy answered "I am here to see Nora..." Jack said. He never thought he would ever say a sentence like that.

Joey nodded and let the man in. "I'll get her."

'I wonder who that was?' Jack asked himself 'Probably the house boy she keeps drinking tequila shots off of...'

Nora came to the door. Once she saw who was standing there she was not happy. "What do you want?" She asked

"Your son." Jack said

"Well he isn't here." She told him

"Where is he?" Jack asked

"Vermont, with his girlfriend."

Jack's anger started to build up. "Who is his girlfriend?" He asked wondering if she knew already.

"I don't know..."

Jack smiled. He is going to take his time with this...

"And who was that...?" Jack nodded in the direction Joey went "Naked house boy you drink tequila shots off?" He chuckled

"No, that's what my husband does." Jack's smile dropped "That was Joey, my sons friend."

Jacks anger came again at the mention of her son. "Did you know that your son is dating my daughter?" He said not bothering keeping it from her anymore.

Nora was silent for awhile. She thought about it, impossible. Nora started laughing "Yeah right." She didn't believe him

"You don't believe me?" She shook her her, no.

"Do you have proof?" Nora asked

"Ye..." He stopped when he realized that he threw the only proof he had away.

"Where is your proof Jack?"

"In my garbage can." He said "But I do have proof. And if you don't believe me I will go get my daughter and find your son with her."

"How are you suppose to do that, you don't even know where they are."

"...When they come _back_ I will prove it to you then." Jack told her and then walked out the door. He turned back at her and said one last thing "Check your sons room." Then he left.

Nora shut the door behind him. She trusted her son, she trusted him with all her heart. But for some reason, what Jack said really made her wonder. 'Was he telling the truth, was Chandler hiding the biggest secret behind her back?'

An hour later Nora cautiously walked in Chandler's room. She rarely ever went in there.

She hesitated before searching through all her sons belongings, and personal items.

Chandler and Monica were to leave, and head back to New York the next morning. They didn't want to go back to their boring, secret and separate life. They were not looking forward to going back home and only seeing each other a few times a week.

They really enjoyed their time together, acting like a real couple and away from everyone. It was going to be hard going back to hiding their relationship from everyone.

Monica and Chandler couldn't be more in love. The whole time they have been in Vermont Monica and Chandler have slept together three times. And each time was a new journey. A new start.

They started packing their belongings and put them in the car for the following morning.

Joey and Kip found Nora in Chandler's room with a notebook and a few other things in hand "What's that?" Joey asked, startling her.

Nora looked at the two boys in the doorway. "Do you know who Chandler Bing is dating?" She asked softly not wanting to know the answer.

They both started laughing "No one." Kip managed to say.

"Do you know a Monica Geller?" She asked

Kip stopped laughing "Yeah...she's not too bright though. Not pretty, very shy and alone." He said

"Did either of you two know Chandler was dating this Monica?"

All three fell silent.

**The type of girl u wanna chew all of ma bubble gum**  
**The type of girl u wanna chew all of ma bubble gum**

**I'm the type of girl u wanna take 2 yo momma house**  
**Take, t-t-take, take, take 2 yo momma house**

**Just watched Paul Blart Mall Cop...haha, funny ring tone. :)**

**Makes me laugh! Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the great reviews! This chapter is going to have some things in it...some may be disturbing for a few of you, sorry. You all probably know what this chapter is going to lead too after the last...**

Monica and Chandler were heading home the next day.

They got in the car and began their last freedom together as a couple.

Jack waited in his seat, in the living room, all day. Waiting for that moment when his daughter came through the door. He hasn't ate anything, he has a large adult diaper on and a bottle of water right next to him. He wasn't exactly sure when she would be home but he wasn't going to miss it.

Nora lied in bed still not believing what she witnessed in Chandler's room. She still had so many questions 'how did this happen? When did this happen? And most importantly, why?'

Chandler passed exit by exit on the highway. He took a hold of Monica's hand and kissed it gently "Every thing is going to be okay." He told her softly still remembering what Monica told him the day before that everyone was finding out and soon the news what get to his family too.

Monica nodded. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, knowing, once they got back home they weren't going to see each other again.

She looked over at Chandler "Promise?"

He nodded "Promise." He smiled and glanced over at Monica next to him "Like the first time...like kindergarten."

_Monica looked at all the kids playing on the playground. She was new to this school. Her family just moved here and she didn't know anyone._

_She stood there and watched as all the kids played together with the big, bright, yellow ball._

_Monica saw two little girls, around her age, run up to her. One of them had a long sun dress on with blonde brades in her hair. The other had sparkly white boots that matched her sparkly white and pink little jacket, with a pink solid shirt underneath. "Hey." One said once they reached Monica_

_Monica smiled "Hi."_

_"I'm Rachel and this is Phoebe." Monica looked at both of them. "Do you want to play with us?" Monica nodded shyly._

_All three girls walked over to two young boys that looked at them "Guys this is Monica." Rachel told them. "Monica this is Chandler and that is Joey." She pointed him out over to the side of them talking to a girl._

_"He likes Jessica...I don't know why, it's gross." Chandler scrunched up his nose._

_They all nodded in agreement._

_HIGH SCHOOL YEARS_

_Chandler watched as his crush walked past him once again not noticing. He didn't understand why, he was the most popular guy in school, who wouldn't want him?_

_All the girls were crazy about Chandler Bing. But he wasn't crazy about all the girls. Except for one, Monica Geller._

_He has known her sense kindergarten until the year after when his parents found out they were friends told him that he couldn't see Monica anymore. Chandler didn't understand why. They were best friends. His mom just told him that something happened and they didn't want to get involved. He decided not to push and asked what happened. Sense then he hasn't really seen her._

_Now they were in high school and he got over the 'girls are gross' thing, he wasn't sure if she still remembered him. Being years sense they actually talked._

_Chandler shut his locker and caught up to her in the hall "Excuse me..."_

_Monica turned around to meet the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen. The only problem was, they belonged to Chandler Bing. The one person she was forbidden to see, let alone talk to._

_"What? Do you not remember me?"_

_Monica just ignored him and looked around making sure no one saw. She quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a near by closet._

_Monica closed the door behind them and turned on the light. "What do want?" She asked "I always see you starring at me and following me." She said a little annoyed_

_"I'm sorry..." Chandler apologized "It's just, I kind of like you and I haven't seen you in so long that I thought we could catch up and hang out sometime."_

_"Hang out? Do you not know what happened between our parents?" Chandler shook her head. She sighed, softening her voice "Sorry, but if people see us together..."_

_Monica was stopped when Chandler's lips met hers._

_Chandler couldn't help it anymore. It's been weeks that he wanted to do that. And now was his only chance._

_Chandler pulled back, out of breath and looked at Monica's closed eyes._

_Monica slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chandler "What was that for?" She asked slowly._

_"I couldn't help it. You're so beautiful and pretty..."_

_Monica leaned in and kissed him again. _

They smiled at the memory. "Do you still think girls are gross?"

"Not when it comes to you." Chandler told her.

They arrived back home a few hours later. They stopped four blocks away from their house. Even though everyone knew about them already they still wanted to try and pull the strings back and say it's not true. Chandler kissed Monica goodbye. They didn't want the kiss to end, but it had to. "I love you so much." He caressed her check "Never forget that."

She nodded feeling the tears again "I won't." She said softly

He drove away and headed home, while Monica walked.

She took a deep breath before entering her house.

Jack heard the door open and saw Monica emerge. "Get up stairs!" He shouted causing her to jump.

She turned and walked up the stairs. Jack got up and followed her "You go behind my back and date someone I disapprove of you go another thing coming!" He said angry.

Jack slapped her on her back causing Monica to fall to the stairs in pain. She quickly got up, knowing that he would keep hitting her the longer she stayed down.

But getting up quick didn't change much as Jack hit her again. Once she reached her room she ran to her bed and shielded her body from his hand.

Once the beating stop and he left Monica slowly moved.

When she looked around, is when she noticed her room. It was trashed, her clothes out of her drawers, her door still gone, and all her things from her book bag thrown out and some things ripped. She noticed Chandler's notebook ripped in small pieces. Monica looked over at her window and noticed the bars.

She couldn't believe things got this far. She wanted to know disparately what happened that made their families hate each other. And if that could be fixed. But no one would say, Ross didn't even know.

Chandler got home and saw his mom on the couch. She looked like she been crying.

Chandler wanted to leave and go back to Monica, knowing what she probably came to when she got home, he wanted to go save her.

"Mom..." Chandler said quietly

Nora heard Chandler's voice and she put down the drink.

He watched "Mom, have you been drinking?" He asked softly with disappointment.

She swallowed the last remains. "I can't believe you..." She said in a hush tone.

Chandler was taken back. He has never heard that tone come from his mom and that frightened him.

"We told you never to see that Monica Geller." She said angry

Chandler hated when his mom used the word 'we'. "We? We, who?" He asked getting worked up "Dad is never around. He can't tell me what to do if he is never around!"

"He is still your dad. He has part in your life. You can't just always shut him out!" She raised her voice "And as for your girlfriend, hope you said goodbye over the weekend, because you are to never see nor speak to her again."

"I'm eighteen! I do what I want now!" He yelled and marched up to his room, slamming his door behind him.

Weeks went by and neither saw or spoke to each other. After Chandler's fight with his mom she took his phone and broke it so he couldn't call or text Monica. She pulled him out of school and they moved to another town about thirty minutes away. He was starting to get depressed without Monica and didn't do anything. He rarely ate or spoke to anyone. He lost touch with Joey and Kip, they weren't as good of friends once they knew about his relationship with Monica.

As for Monica, she stayed in her room most days and nights. She couldn't sleep without thinking about Chandler and what he was doing. Her dad would still beat her and yell at times. Ross would comfort her at night when their dad was passed out on the couch. She was never at dinner, afraid what would come up in a conversation, so Ross would bring her food.

One night it was raining and Monica was once again stuck up in her room. She tried looking out with the bars in the way and the radio playing softly...

Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

When your feet are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

Let's not let our anger get us lost

And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in

That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Only love can build us a bridge of light...  
Of light...  
Of light...

Chandler lied back on his bed and listened as the song on the radio ended. He twisted his promise ring around his finger, glad he still had it.

**I know, I know...depressing. Don't worry yet, somethings bound to happen. You think I would just leave them suffering like that? :) Please review! Oh and the song is Bridge of Light by Pink.**


	9. Chapter 9

**WOW! Eight reviews for one chapter! Thanks guys :) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Not as sad as the last.**

It has been two months sense Monica and Chandler last saw each other.

School was the one place Monica hated going more than staying home. People all around found out about Chandler and Monica's relationship. She guessed from Kip and Joey. Those boys always hated her, never gave her a chance and always picked on her. Not so much Joey, but Kip was the one she couldn't stand.

Monica walked through the halls at school. She tried to keep her head down so no one would see her and notice the bruises. People pointed her out and whispered to their group of friends, glancing back at Monica. She tried to ignore them and block them out, but every once in awhile someone would hurry by her, bumping her on the shoulder and turn back laughing with their friends.

Rachel and Phoebe walked up to her "How are you feeling Mon?" Rachel asked brushing her hair back but stopped when she noticed the black eye.

Monica quickly tried to cover it up hoping they didn't see.

She knew it didn't work when Rachel gasped. Phoebe also noticed what she was looking at and her eyes got wide with concern.

Monica shh-ed them and they hurried to the girls bathroom where Monica lost it and started crying. It wasn't because it hurt or that she was afraid, but because they found out. And now that they found out, she knew it was true, not just a dream.

They quickly wrapped her in a hug, trying to calm her down.

Once they pulled away Phoebe looked her in her tear stained eyes "Monica you need to report him."

She shook her head "I can't. He is my dad, I can't. I don't want to lose another parent." She started to cry again.

"Honey, Phoebe is right. You need to get help. He isn't even acting like your dad. He beats you Monica, literally beats you." Rachel said softly.

Monica sniffed trying to pull herself together. "Okay, you're right..." She nodded slowly.

Phoebe and Rachel were glad to hear that she was going to get help. They walked back to class together "Can you believe that tomorrow you are going to be eighteen." Phoebe smiled

Monica smiled a little with joy that she would finally get to do what she wanted, she didn't have to listen to her dad anymore.

The next day Chandler got a phone call from the last person he expected. He skipped school and knew that his mom was gone for the day so he left town and went to the one place that he knew best.

Monica was outside her house talking to the police. No one went to school today because they wanted to see what happens and stand by Monica the whole time.

She showed bruises and cuts from where Jack hit her and with Ross nodding and agreeing to all of it, they had all the proof they needed to take Jack to jail.

The cops were walking out of the house with Jack. He was yelling and trying to hit Monica along the way while the cops pulled him back.

Chandler walked up to Monica's house and saw three cop cars and everyone outside. Joey informed him about what was happening.

Joey saw Chandler walk up. He nudged Rachel beside him who turned and watched Chandler.

He was walking up to Monica who had her back to him and didn't know about everyone's plan in having him come for her birthday.

He saw the whole situation with Jack trying to hit her, he wanted so badly to hit him.

Chandler smiled when Monica turned around and faced him.

Monica's sad smile soon turned into a huge grin. She raced to Chandler and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. "I'm here now. And I am never leaving." He mumbled in her hair.

Once they broke away everyone came over Joey, Phoebe, Rachel and Ross. They were all smiling, glad they finally got them back together.

"Happy birthday Mon." Chandler said kissing her softly on the lips. He has been waiting months to do that.

That day Chandler kept his promise. When Monica turned eighteen they were both considered adults. They finished high school and left. They moved out of the suburbs and into the city.

Together they would share every step of the future. Monica got a job at a restaurant. Chandler got a job at a insurance company.

As for everyone else, Ross got a job at a museum, touring. He didn't have enough money to go straight into college with his mom gone and dad wasting all the money they had on drugs. Things didn't work out with Charlie, they wanted different things.

Phoebe was helping out at the Children Care Center.

Rachel went to college to find a man that she was hoping was smart enough to marry and support their family.

Joey started to go to play rehearsals and had a steady job directing some.

**Note: I don't know...they are only eighteen, it's not like they can have the best jobs without having college degrees.**

**I hope you liked it :) Let me know if you want a epilogue. Sorry for such a short chapter, haven't had much inspiration..hopefully a few reviews would help me continue with writing more stories.**

**BTW: Did you read the chapter names in order? I thought it would be fun to do something like that...but I ran out of words to use.**


	10. Epilogue

**the incident between the two families?...**

Nora didn't like the fact that Chandler was moving out at such a young age with a girl she disapproved of. "I love her. I want to marry her. Raise a family with her." Chandler told his mother over and over again.

"Obviously that family of her's brain washed you..."

"What makes you dislike them so much?" He asked annoyed that he is eighteen and still doesn't know.

She sighed "Once you leave you probably won't see me for a while...and its not like we can turn back time and fix this...so I'll tell you." She paused before continuing "The year before you were born. Our families were really close. Lived next door to one another. Cook outs every Saturday, Ross would put on little magic tricks." She smiled "Well when I was pregnant with you, Judy was also pregnant with Monica." She didn't want to continue, the next part she dreaded.

Chandler was silent waiting for her to continue "What happened?" He asked

"Well we both went to the hospital for sonograms. We were suppose to have the babies on the same day. But Jack didn't like that, he said that their daughter was more special than our son and deserved her own day like everyone else." She paused "Well, the day came and I had you, right on schedule. But Judy didn't want Monica yet. She wanted to wait, for Jack."

Chandler nodded knowing what was going to happen.

"We were the best of friends, told each other everything. Jack was your fathers friend. But Jack and I didn't get along so great, never liked me, I never liked him for Judy when she married him."

Nora started to tear up "She waited far too long. Two months, passed away from the pain throughout holding the pregnancy." She wiped away her tears that came "They managed to save the baby." She smiled a little "Sense then, haven't really spoken to them. We moved and raised you. Jack did the same with Monica and Ross."

Chandler couldn't believe it. All these years, when they were rivals; it was because of the actually pregnancy between them. When his mom said it happened before they were born she actually meant _before_ they were born.

He moved from his suitcase and went over to his mother and gave her a hug. It has been a long time sense he hugged his mom. "I love her."

She nodded "I know you do." Nora pulled away "And when you guys have I baby I'm going to want to meet my grandchild."

Chandler smiled glad to hear that "Thanks mom."

Nora watched as his son pulled away from the house. She was glad he found his love.

*6 years later*

"What's going on?" Monica asked as Chandler took her through the park and down a road. She knew it was their anniversary but she was completely clueless about what was happening.

"Don't ask questions." He smiled

A little further up the street they stopped. "Chandler, we should get home. It's late and Daniel will be..."

Chandler put his finger up to her lips preventing her to continue. "The kids are fine. My mom has watched them numerous times." He turned to the doors of a dark building and grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Honey what are you doing?" Monica asked in a hush whisper.

Chandler took her hand and walked in a little further. It was still dark. "Stay right here for a second..." He let go of her hand and turned on the lights.

Monica looked around. There were hard wood floors, nicely dinned marble tables, with lights that hung low and were made out of used wine corps. A kitchen that you could see through and a bar that sat in the middle.

Chandler came back over to her "What do you think?" He asked

"I love it...what is the name of this place?" She asked

He hesitated before answering "What do you want it to be called?"

Monica looked at him "What?"

Chandler smiled "It's yours."

Monica smiled and looked at him "Are you serious?" She asked. He nodded and kissed her.

Pulling away he added "And now that you got everything you wanted...Your own restaurant, husband, a house, kids..." He paused "There is just one thing left that I want to do..." Chandler pulled out a box. "Mon, I loved you sense the beginning. The sneaking around at night and the late night phone calls. I have two beautiful children with you and our wedding day was...amazing." Chandler smiled "Monica would you do me the honor and marry me?...again?" He asked

Monica smiled and nodded "I would love to marry you...again."

Chandler opened the box and revealed the ring that he gave to her when they were just teenagers. He just added one last thing...

Engraved on the inside was "Together Forever, No Matter What"

**THE END! Hope you enjoyed that last mushy fluff at the end :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
